


Make Me

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava wears sock garters, F/F, It's canon., The legends know what's up, Zari is all of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Ava and Sara are back at it again, arguing over something trivial as the team stealthily makes bets on when these two are going to finally make out.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This fic may be a little shorter than normal. I've officially become trash for AvaLance. I love writing for these two!
> 
> Feel free to say hey to me on tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better. Also, y'all can check out my other fics (wink wink).
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I really love hearing what you guys think :)
> 
> Enjoy! (Also, for those of you who don't know, "flagging someone" is another way to say "pantsing someone")

"Why did you let him get away like that?!" Ava yelled to the blond assassin standing before her.

This argument was taking place because just 20 minutes prior to this, Ava had experienced an unfortunate encounter with one of the locals during an anachronism they were   
fixing in South Carolina, 1932. Contrary to Ava's loud and angered wishes, Sara let said local go, rather than locking him up.

"Where would we put him?" Asked Sara. 

"I don't know!" exclaimed Ava "But you sure as hell shouldn't have let him go, especially considering what he did to me!"

Sara snickered, remembering what had happened.

"It's not funny!" stated Ava

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one, Sharpe. Seeing you get flagged by some teenager form the 30's is one of my new favourite images. Nice sock garters by the way. Did Men's Warehouse have a business deal on those too?" Sara asked, way too amused by the situation for Ava's liking.

"The point is, you could have at least given him a strict talking-to or something!"

"It would have been a bit hard to give him a 'strict talking-to' considering the fact that for at least 10 minutes after that happened, I was laughing to hard to breathe."

Ava glared at the shorter woman.

Sara softened as she stepped toward the agent and Ava was suspicious as to what the blonde had planned.

"Listen Aves, don't take all of this personally. That poor teenager probably saw you in that poly-blend pantsuit ad assumed you were one of his bros." Sara added with a teasing smile.

Ava's face turned red and her chest felt tight with rage and... something else.

"You know what, that tares it. Shut the fuck up." She said, unaware that as she said that, she stepped forward, causing her to become even closer to Sara.

Sara too this sudden shift in tone as an opportunity to act flirty. Only to piss Ava off, of course.

Sara smirked and took a step closer. "Make me."

The two women stood in silence for a moment, and Sara began to think that Ava actually would 'make her'

That's when the tense silence immediately broken by a familiar voice chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Zari. Mcfreaking. Tomaz.

The same Zari Tomaz that seemed to take pride in ruining Sara's sex life, but that was beside the point.

Sara snapped to attention and turned her head. Ava quickly followed suit.

The two women were blushing like high-schoolers who had just been caught making out in an abandoned history classroom. (Something Sara had done, by the way)

What Sara saw wasn't exactly what she had expected. I mean, you don't typically expect to see your entire team (And Gary from the Bureau) watching you argue with your...   
acquaintance.

The team stared bug-eyed at the two women, eager for them to continue.

It wasn't until then that Sara realized that not only was her team spectating this debacle, they were also passing around a bag of microwave popcorn.

Amaya noticed Sara noticing and she quietly set the bag of popcorn under her chair.

"What are you guys looking at?" echoed Ava.

That seemed to be the team's cue to leave. They all stood up and went to their respective are's of the Waverider.

Ava turned back to Sara "Where were we?" she asked.

"Well," Started Sara "I made a very true observation, your face got all red like it does when you're frustrated, you told me to shut up, I told you to make me, and you were about to   
make me when my team ever so rudely pointed out that our sexual tension was off the charts."

Ava gulped. "You're arrogant and delusional."

Sara raised an eyebrow."Really? That's your argument? I mean, I know my team can be immature, but they weren't totally wrong about" Sara waved her index finger between the two of them "This."

Ava just rolled her eyes "Not to repeat myself or anything, but you need to shut up." said the agent, once again, subconsciously taking a step towards Sara.

Sara smiled "Not to repeat myself or anything, but make me." She said, minimizing the distance between the two women yet again.

The atmosphere had returned to it's prior state of sexual tension. Sara bit her lower lip and winked at Ava.

Ava sighed a deep sigh and shook her head. 

The Agent then, took Sara by surprise by grabbing the blonde by the back of her neck and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Sara quickly recovered from being shocked, and pulled Ava's hair out of it's tight bun, running her hands through it.

After a sufficient amount of time, Ava pulled away.

The two women were out of breath and for a few minutes, the only sound in the room was their ragged breathing.

"It seems to me that you enjoyed that quite a bit, agent Sharpe. Though, I wouldn't know considering the fact that I'm 'arrogant' and 'delusional' " Said Sara.

"Sometimes I wish you'd stop talking." Mused Ava.

Sara smiled "yeah, but then you wouldn't get to shut me up." Sara winked at the agent, and with that, the assassin walked away, leaving Ava breathless.

Sara seemed to have that effect on Ava.


End file.
